


i will fight for you

by isthepartyover



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: M/M, Softness, but who cares this is my world, fig being a force of chaos, not really s2 compliant, the bad kids as family, vauge confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Riz lets the silence between them sit a while, enjoying the peace for a brief moment before his brain needs to know, needs an explanation like the rest of his body needs air.“So, uh, why’ve...why’re you being so weird?”He winces at the sound of it, the words somehow all wrong and not the question he wanted to ask at all.Fabian looks up at him, perfect white eyebrow raised, annoyed expression growing even more pronounced on his face. “What are you on about, The Ball?”





	i will fight for you

Riz studies Fig over his cards, careful not to let any emotion show on his face as he picks out her tells, one by one.

Tail swishing out of any sort of rhythm,  _ check _ . Chewing on her (fake, plastic) lip ring,  _ check _ . Shooting him furtive glances over her own cards and then scowling because she can’t read him,  _ checkity check check _ .

Kristen trying to suppress giggles over her shoulder is definitely another clue that her hand is shit, but Riz is pretending he can’t see her because he wants to make sure his insight is still up to par.

He’d be smirking if he’d allow himself to break like that.

And Fabian would  _ definitely _ be doing it for him if he wasn't busy still being completely pissed in his chair next to Riz's bedside.

Finally, Fig grumbles, throwing her cards down. "Fold, dammit. If you have a worse hand than this, I'll cry."

Riz grins, flashing his sharp teeth as he lies down his own hand, showing a Royal Flush, and Fig stares for a second before throwing her head back and laughing.

“You jerk, I can’t even be pissed! You strung me out and I’d never would've won regardless!”

Riz does an aborted little bow, the best he can do with an IV and assorted wires holding him back, and pointedly does not pay attention to Fabian’s sharp, concerned inhale of breath.

As it is, they tug at his arm uncomfortably, and he flops back down into the assorted pillows propping him up with a grunt.

“You’re like, really good at this.” Gorgug comments, tapping at his own leg absently, “If we were playing for gold, you’d have bankrupt us all.”

“Yeah, you gotta teach me how you  _ do _ that!” Fig insists, and Riz grins.

“Really? What'll you do to know?"

" _ Anything _ ." Fig says, giving her best pathetic look.

"_Then_ _perish_." Riz tells her, feeling his grin go manic.

In response, she flips him off, the rest of their friends losing their minds around them, and that, of course, is the moment when the nurse chooses to walk in, sighing deeply at the sight of them all.

“Miss Faeth, I thought I told you to remain in your own room, in your own bed.” she says, projecting above the laughter.

“Yeah, but I got bored.” she shrugs. “Can’t you just move me in here?”

The nurse closes her eyes, breathing, as if she thinks that will give her the patience to deal with the force of nature that is Figuroth Faeth, and then fixes her with calm, yet murderous look.

“Miss Faeth, we’ve explained this to you before. Mister Gukgak here suffered far greater magical trauma than you did, and as such was placed here so that we on staff may keep a closer eye on him. Your placement further along the hall is reflective of the fact we may have patients who, like your friend here, need closer observance during the healing process.”

Fig squints at her, opening her mouth as if to argue, and Riz can see the moment the nurse decides to take a take a gamble.

“Shame, I did hear Doctor Ashe was about to make his rounds through your corridor.”

Fig immediately perks up, but hesitates, looking around the room at all of them.

The nurse pipes up again. “If you are you are worried about...what is it you young people say, ‘splitting the party’? Well, my main reason for coming here  _ was  _ to inform you that visiting hours are now over.”

Adaine stands at that, brushing off her jeans and tucking her book away into her bag. “Oh, well, then I’d hate to overstay our welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow, Riz. And I’ll bring your homework.”

“It’s a hospital, not someone’s house. And you’re not a vampire, you don’t need to be welcomed in. Plus, we totally aced this semester! Oh, but if you’re going home, can you grab me something?” Fig asks, stretching a little as she follows her out the door, the nurse hot on her heels.

“Yeah, Tracker’s probably waiting to...discuss some Yes? Stuff, so I should go too.” Kristen stammers, darting after her friends, Gorgug shrugging and giving a little wave as he chases the others.

However, Fabian doesn't leave, not even when Gorgug, ever the worrier, peeks his head back in to see if he was following.

He just shoos him away with a wave of his hand, and continues to sit, scrolling through something on his crystal.

Riz lets the silence between them sit a while, enjoying the peace for a brief moment before his brain needs to know, needs an explanation like the rest of his body needs air.

“So, uh, why’ve...why’re you being so weird?”

He winces at the sound of it, the words somehow all wrong and not the question he wanted to ask at all.

Fabian looks up at him, perfect white eyebrow raised, annoyed expression growing even more pronounced on his face. “What are you on about, The Ball?”

“I mean, like,” Riz swallows, trying to force himself to think out what he wants to say. “You’ve...I’ve been awake for two days and you’re always...here? And you seem so  _ mad _ about it? And every time I try to do something for myself, you try and launch forward and stop me? I dunno, man, I just-if my mom told you to make sure I wasn’t trying to get out of resting, I promise I’m good right here for a bit. Forest...kinda took a lot outta me, y’know? And the nurses are watching me too, so, you can just-”

“Please,  _ shut up _ , The Ball.” Fabian interrupts, rubbing at his temple, and Riz can’t help but listen, watching, a little enraptured, as he purses his lips and sighs, fixing his snowy hair before finally looking Riz square in the eyes.

“Look. I know we all went through a lot there in the forest and the hotel and everything, but I just-we started out this adventure with you  _ fucking kidnapped _ by some-some weird fucking mannequin-thing that looked like you to us, and tore itself up while we were fighting it in the most horrible way-augh.” Fabian pauses his rambling for a moment, running his hands through his hair again, scratching at the shaved sides before continuing, quieter, not meeting Riz’s eyes anymore, “What I’m trying to say is...I was worried. About you. A whole fucking lot. A-and the way back here, and even on the way to Bastion City, I did some thinking. And-and...well, I...I want to protect. Protect you, that is. If...if you would allow me to.”

And maybe it’s the weird medicine he’s on to help the psychic damage he’d endured fighting the Nightmare King, or maybe he’s just as good of an investigator as he claims to be, but Riz thinks he hears an underlying question in those words, one he’d daydreamed about hearing for what seems like forever.

“Are...Fabian. What are you…” he finds himself saying, feeling a little breathless, because  _ no, it can’t be _ -

Fabian interrupts him with an annoyed groan, practically glaring at Riz as he says, “I think I fucking  _ love you _ , The Ball, what the hell does it sound like?”

Riz blinks at him, dumbfounded for the first time in his life.

Fabian’s face twists into an ugly little look, one of pain and sorrow and regret, and he shakes his head along with it, standing up quickly. “Never mind, I-I don’t know  _ what  _ I’m saying, I..I clearly stepped out of line, I just thought-nevermind. Just forget-”

“What if I don’t want to forget?” Riz finally wills himself to say, voice cracking a little. “What if I wanted you to mean it?”

It’s Fabian’s turn to stare, the terrible look on his face that had been there before turning into something almost hopeful. “You…”

Riz’s answering laugh sounds and feels almost bitter to his ears. “I’ve had a crush on you since the beginning of freshman year, Fabian, what do you  _ think _ ?”

Fabian keeps staring, but he starts to smile, a wry, smug sort of look. “Freshman year, really?”

“Shut the fuck up, man, you  _ know _ you’re beautiful and talented.” Riz snorts, and Fabian’s grin grows even more self-assured.

“Oh, am I?” he asks, leaning over Riz, so unfairly handsome and close that Riz can’t help himself, now that he’s being encouraged, from cupping that perfect face in his hands and pulling him close for a kiss.

It’s not perfect, as first kisses go.

It’s rough, and messy, and a little painful thanks to the force Riz was putting into pulling him close, but it’s so  _ right _ in an indescribable way that it makes up for all the imperfections of it.

They separate, but don’t pull completely apart, just staring at one another with matching thrilled grins, and are only interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared.

The nurse once again stands at the doorway, Fig in front of her holding out her camera, looking a bit guilty but a lot thrilled with herself.

“Visiting hours  _ are  _ over.” the nurse says, primly. “I’m afraid that even applies to  _ you _ , Mister Seacaster, despite Mister Gukgak's wishes."

Riz can  _ feel  _ heat instantly warming his cheeks, and Fabian turns a rather adorable shade of red before stammering out, "Ah-yes. Quite. I was just-"

"Getting your kisses in?" Fig supplies, a shit-eating grin on her face, making Fabian blush even more."

"Shut  _ up _ , Fig. And turn that off!" He snaps at her, lunging for it and falling on his face, Fig absolutely losing it as the nurse sighs and helps him up, faint magic in the air as she gives him a Healing Word.

Fabian jerks his arm away as soon as he’s upright, embarrassed, and bats threateningly at Fig before he’s fixed with a look from the nurse, and hunches his shoulders, practically fleeing the room.

But not even a minute later, he reappears, an almost shy smile as he leans back into the doorway. “Um. I’ll see you tomorrow, The Ball.”

“Yeah. Yeah, um. Text me?” Riz asks, and Fabian nods at him, giving a little salute before vanishing again down the hall.

Fig waggles her eyebrows at Riz, looking like she wants to interrogate him more, but the nurse moves in and instead she blows him a kiss before disappearing down the hall, already texting on her crystal madly. 

Riz lies back in his bed, biting back a grin as the nurse goes about checking his vitals and everything else.

He can’t wait for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im flip and i love my kids come talk to me at flipwizardmcgay on tumblr about them


End file.
